Band Of Thieves
Characters Players ''Kardak Bloodhorn'' ''Jolup the Magnificent'' ''Granja'' ''Abaigeal'' NPCs ''Unnamed Grand Wizard'' ''Lost Beak'' ''Lika The Barmaiden'' ''Squinti'' Seymour Voidstalker Battle Encounters A group of Snow beasts attacked underneath the snow. Plot Summary Session 1 The Band of Thieves journeying for 6 years come across a Grand Wizard who has a job for them. This job entails them to steal a key from someone named Seymour Voidstalker. Before we got a chance to ask where we have to go we were in Darkwood Forest. After a little arguing over what to do the party escapes Darkwood Forest without a problem luckily. '' ''As the party enters Felstir they see that it's a traders town. Not knowing where to start first the party heads in to the Rabbit's Hole Tavern. Heading up to Lika The Barmaiden the party gets some food and drinks. As they're eating and drinking Granja approaches a drunk Minotaur. Granja starts asking where and who Seymour Voidstalker. The drunkard has no clue and is too drunk to barely comprehend what's going on. Out of frustration Granja pushes the Minotaur and he falls over out of his seat laughing and drinking on the floor. Abaigeal comes over annoyed at Granja for wasting time. As this happens a eagle humanoid named Lost Beak comes over to the two. Lost Beak reveals that he knows who might have information on Seymour Voidstalker but if he gives them the information he wants them out of the tavern. Granja agrees and Lost Beak gives them the information. As the party is leaving the party sees Lika slap Lost Beak. The party knows where to go to get the information about Seymour and start heading there. They approach a big mansion, that seems to be locked. Kardak Bloodhorn lifts up Granja to knock on the door. He knocks 3 times but there is no answer. Kardak then decides to know and the party can hear someone unlocking the door. When we saw what was inside it was an all out party. There were orgies of many different races going on. You could smell the cum from the front door. Granja wasting no time asks who and where Seymour is. The guy doesn't know but tells us to talk to Squinti. The group then sees Squinti coming down to the party. They call out to him and ask him where is Seymour. He said that Seymour died but he came back as something else. He warned us that we'll die if we go but if we really wanted to go then head to the Boglands. The party then heads out to find an inn for the night and continue on tomorrow. The party not knowing where the Inn is go back to the Tavern. They see Lika and ask where they can sleep. She says that the Inn is right next door that is owned by Lost Beak. Lost Beak comes up to us annoyed to see us, he asks if we need rooms and he says it's 3 gold each. Granja doesn't want to pay that and only pays 2 forcing Abi to pay his end. Jolup the Magnificent gets a room with Kardak. Jolup is afraid to be alone and always wants attention. Kardak however wants to go down to the Bar again and talk to Lika. As they're sitting there talking she admits she's pregnant with Lost Beaks child. Kardak still tries to seduce her and as he turns around he sees Lost Beak and 3 goons. Kardak admits defeat to himself and goes back up to his room. When Kardak gets to his room he sees Jolup rocking and scared about being alone. Kardak gets undressed and gets into bed. Jolup wants to snuggle up to his chest and Kardak apprehensively lets him and they fall asleep. Granja wakes up before them and goes to Kardaks room. He jumps up onto Kardak and tells them to wake up, they got money to make. Jolup gets up out of Kardaks arms and Granja starts making fun of them calling them "queerboys". Abi is at the door as this happens. The party then gets up and ready to go to the Boglands. '' ''The party then reachs the Blank Mountains and it seems like a valley and mountains of snow, the name of the place very fitting. The party notices some snow moving but brushes it off as nothing. They keep walking and then 3 Snow Beasts jump out of the snow and combat has started. The party has a rough time dealing with them but Jolup's magic hat helped a lot in the fight to overcome them. Due to the wet and snowy environment Abi's bombs wouldn't work. Out of anger from Kardak he smashes one of the snow beasts heads not before trying to stomp one and twisting his ankle. '' Session 2 ''After defeating the Snow Beasts the party continues on reaching the bottom of a mountain. They look up seeing how strong the winds are up there but continue to climb up the mountain. Everything was working out until they got to a certain height. At this point the party kept trying to move along but the wind was so strong it would send Jolup, Abi, and Kardak back. Granja being the only one to pull forward. Eventually the rest of the party catches up as they descend down the mountain. Jolup making sure to do it in spectacular fashion. ''As they get down the mountain they are in the snowy tundra again. Although they see a hut in the distance and decide to check it out.. They hear a man bellowing with laughter inside. Granja looked inside to see a man covered in snowbeast skins. He had a long blonde beard, and was very muscular. Two bone war-axes were placed into his wall. He appeared to be laughing at nothing. '' Granja notified the group about this. Abi took this as an invitation to the door. She walked up and knocked three times. The man inside immediately stopped his maniacal laughter. He started mumbling to himself: "Whas' this? Ya playing tricks on me again?" His question almost sounded rhetorical, but he was given no response. Abi knocked on the door again, but greeted the man. He seemed confused. "So its not the mountain's, 'ey?" A sound of something being ripped from wood was heard. The door cracked open. He peered through and looked at Abi. "Are ya a hallucination, by any chance?" Abi smirked at the man. "Last time I checked, I don't recall so." She responded with a thick accent. The man seemed unconvinced. "Are ye sure? 'Cause last time I believed one of ye, I payed for it." He seemed stern with his response. Abi kept her smirk, and held up a bottle of her alcohol. "Would an hallucination offer up some of this?" She waved the bottle in his face. A sloshing sound reverberated from it. The man thought for a second, the a wide smile splayed across his face. "No, it wouldn't. Please, come inside." He opened the door and motioned for her to come in. He stopped her passage as soon as he saw her party behind her. He pointed and asked. "But who are they?" Abi barely glanced back, then she turned to him again and gave a reassuring pat. "They're me associates. Don't fret. They wouldn't hurt'cha." With that said he moved his hand and let the group in. The group went inside of the mans hut. They saw a corner full of bog sticks, and another full of snow beast pelts. A final corner was seen all bloody and full of meat. The assumption was that it was too that of snow beast. Abi put herself in his only other chair across from him on the table. She put her alcohol up as well. The man went for some glasses and placed them on the table. He poured himself and Abi a glass. The rest of the group was asked, and were given drinks accordingly. The group began by asking what the man knew about Voidstalker.